Wildlife
Wildlife is the second episode of season 2. It features the first appearance of Thorne. Plot At Rollin's Asylum, a helicopter arrives and an inmate tries to escape, the commissioner receives news on the escape attempt, but Ryder is able to help. Meanwhile, at the Rose Café, Youngtech employee, Lester Cowl, is on a date with someone called Pauline, when Lester suggests they start eating, Pauline asks if they should wait for Lester's friend, David, but Lester insists that David is always late. Cowl gives a description of David that is perfectly parallel to Ryder's current situation. When Ryder helps catch the escaped inmate, he requests Angelo let Lester know he'll be late, he also asks how Eric is, as Eric had injured his ankle while fighting. Angelo informs David that Lester and Pauline are at the Rose Café. David arrives at the café, he recognizes Pauline as a former employee at Youngtech, working as a botany expert for a project in South America, but the project was scrapped when the lab caught fire, killing everyone inside, except Pauline, after dinner, Pauline notices the time and leaves, but first she kisses Lester, when Lester asks what David thinks, David jokingly asks if she has a sister, Lester reveals that he asked Pauline to marry him, and asks if it was getting hot in the café. David reminds Lester that he's only been dating Pauline for a week. Lester soon faints, David first thinks he's being silly, until he realizes that something is wrong with Lester and has an ambulance brought down. At the hospital, the doctor reveals that Lester was poisoned, Commissioner Andrews requests officers to get to the café to find out how he was poisoned and other officers stand guard at the hospital. David sneaks a microscope slide from the hospital and analyses it at the lab, he realizes that the poison is a toxin from a special flower, when David decides to get a sample from the botanical gardens, Angelo informs him that it's impossible as the plant is extinct. Meanwhile, an unseen gardener is seen with the rose that Lester was poisoned with. David arrives at the hospital when Pauline arrives too, requesting to see Lester, but police refuse to let anyone visit Lester, David says Pauline needs some rest and walks her to her car, where she hugs him, David grows suspicious and remembers the kiss Pauline gave Lester at the café. When driving home, David requests Angelo to dig up any information on Pauline that David didn't already know. Angelo informs David that while Pauline was working for the botany project in South America, she fell in love with a man called Jason Thorne, a couple days before the lab caught fire, she appeared to fall sick when it was revealed she had been poisoned, but survived. After the accident, when she returned to America, she resigned from Youngtech and was arrested for armed robbery, and tried to get away by kissing a female officer, and wouldn't give a reason why. When she was released a year later, she started working for a perfume company trying to create new fragrances, she also gives lectures at a university about rare and endangered plants. Ryder arrives at the botanical gardens and finds Pauline, when Ryder enters, he is attacked by moving vines that drag him towards a Venus Fly Trap, when Pauline enters, under the name 'Thorne' in tribute to Jason. She reveals that in South America, some chemicals got mixed into her lipstick when she didn't notice and she was poisoned when she used the lipstick, but survived, the chemicals fused with her DNA and gave her power kisses, and by kissing people, she can Blind, Mind Wipe, Enslave, Poison or Kill whoever she kisses, and her lips change colour depending on which ability she uses. She reveals that when she was caught for the armed robbery, she kissed a female officer to wipe her mind and forget what she was doing, but she discovered that her power kisses don't work on females. Thorne reveals she intends to kill Lester because prior to her release from prison, Lester had been in charge of a project to build a museum in Ambrose City, endangering several plants, if Pauline hadn't saved the rose used to poison Lester, it would be extinct, Ryder escapes the fly trap and fights Thorne, tricking her into accidently killing her own plants, when the garden catches fire, Ryder grabs the rose and forces Thorne to hand over the antidote for Lester or Ryder will burn the rose, Thorne hands over the antidote and the 2 escape the garden in time, Lester is saved and Thorne is arrested. Also, Eric recovers from his injuries.